Tulpa
by GreenCAT82
Summary: One-shot. Once again, Rachel must ride Tulpa with Trent.


Title: Tulpa

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kim Harrison.

Description: One-shot. Events based on Black Magic Sanction. While reading the book I got this idea based on Rachel's childhood memory. Once again, Rachel must ride Tulpa with Trent.

* * *

They were coming from all sides. I got the closest witch with my brand new splat gun. I followed Trent inside his barn and closed the two heavy doors. I turned around to see him setting the saddle on Tulpa. What was he thinking? Trying to escape by horse? I heard a loud crash and turned towards the closed doors. Still holding my splat gun I aimed it at the doors. I was happy to have a new splat gun, after my last one was destroyed when the coven was after me. At least they were keeping their word by not attacking me. This current attack, however, had nothing to do with me, I hope. I was hired to one of Trent's dinner parties as security. Quen was the one that trusted me to get Trent out of harms way. And this is where Trent led us to? I should have grabbed him and shoved him in one of his cars.

"Trent what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get us out of here."

"And your bright idea is to escape on a horse? Are you crazy? You have plenty of cars yet you decide to use Tulpa?"

"Morgan if you don't like it then you can find your own way out."

"Look Kalamack. You hired me to be your security. Quen trusts me to get your silly elf butt out of this mess. If you get hurt, guess what? Quen will come after me for not taking care of you."

He glared at me at the mere mention of his race, "Morgan. I'm a grown adult. I don't need you to take care of me."

"Well, act like it."

He pulled Tulpa towards the door and opened the doors. Quickly he climbed his horse. I guess I was going to be left behind and find my way out of this mess. I was startled when Trent stretched his hand towards me. I must've looked dazed and confused because Trent had that annoyed look on his handsome face.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Ride Tulpa with you?"

"Well, I do need someone to watch my back while I try to take us to safety."

I froze. Memories of my childhood flooded my mind. I was suddenly afraid that if I went riding with Trent I was going to fall off like I did when I as 12-years old.

"Morgan!"

I snapped out of my terror. I knew we had to get out of here and so I pushed my fear deep in my gut. I tucked my splat gun on the back of my jeans and took his hand. With ease he pulled me upwards and I wrapped my arms around his lean waist. My grasp tightened as the horse took a few steps forward.

"Rachel, is it possible to ease your death grip on me?"

"Sorry."

Softly he said, "I'm not going to drop you."

"I bet."

He smiled and got Tulpa to gallop out of the barn. I glanced towards his home and saw someone crashing out of the windows. Quen ran out of the open window and saw us on horse back. He seemed pleased and returned to strap the fallen witch. It looked like Quen had the situation in order, but to be sure it was a good idea to get away from his home. I was still looking behind us when Tulpa hopped over the fence. The sudden jump startled me and caused me to tighten my grip. I was not falling down again!

"Morgan…I can't-"

"Sorry. How about next time you warn me!"

"Well consider yourself warned because there is one more jump a couple feet ahead of us."

I heard some shouting and noticed that one of the witches was running towards us. There was no way he would catch up or keep up but that wouldn't stop him from doing a spell. I saw him raising his hand and mouthing a spell. I reached for my splat gun and aimed it at him. I had him on my scope and I shot him with a sleepy time spell. I felt great dropping the witch with one shot. My happiness didn't last long because when I turned forward Tulpa was in mid motion as he jumped over the last fence. I wasn't able to hold on to Trent and when Tulpa landed on the other side I slid off. This was going to hurt!

The impact knocked the air out of me. This really sucked! I started to gasp for air. My head hurt so much that I was seeing colored spots. Everything was silent except for my continued wheezing. Someone cradled me into a sitting position. My chest still hurt as I tried to get air in my lungs. I closed my eyes and concentrated into steadying my breathing. I felt warm and comfortable as I was being cradled. This was nice. No worries. No fear. There was an echo. I couldn't make out the words. The echo started to get louder and clearer.

"Rachel, wake up. Please wake up. Rachel."

Slowly I opened my eyes and I saw Trent before me. He was too close for comfort and I reacted on my first instinct. I pushed him away from me.

"Good, you're alright."

"Yeah, yeah. It takes more than getting the wind knocked out of me to bring me down."

He smiled but quickly hid it when I glanced at him. "There is a place not too far from here. I can wait for Quen there."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Morgan, your services are no longer needed."

He stood up and grabbed Tulpa's rein. He climbed his horse and was ready to leave.

"Thanks."

"What's that?" He asked, halting the horse from galloping away.

"I said thanks. For not leaving me on the ground and making sure I was ok."

"Don't mention it. I guess…now you owe me."

"What?"

He left and it looked like he was enjoying my anger. The Turn with that elf! Never again, am I riding with him.


End file.
